


Giving Gifts (Day 25)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, December OTP Challenge, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Secret Santa, yeah im not about to write down all these relationships they're all friends okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: In which the gang had a Secret Santa, and they all give each other their presents.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan & Cleon of Kennan (Implied), Keladry of Mindelan & Merric of Hollyrose, Keladry of Mindelan & Nealan of Queenscove (Implied), Keladry of Mindelan & Owen of Jesslaw (Implied), Nealan of Queenscove & Merric of Hollyrose (Implied), Nealan of Queenscove & Owen of Jesslaw (Implied)
Series: December OTP Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Giving Gifts (Day 25)

**Author's Note:**

> not really otp but ok

“Okay, gather around adolescents, let’s get this show on the road.” Neal’s friends rolled their eyes and joined him around the tree. 

“Who’s going first?” Owen asked excitedly. 

“Why don’t you go first?”

“Okay!” Owen passed his gift to Merric. “This is for you, Merric! I hope you like it!” 

Merric took out the tissue paper and saw it was a set of new video games for his ps4. 

“Yes!” he yelled and almost fell backward. “Thank you!!!” 

“You’re welcome!” Merric handed his gift to Kel. 

“Merry Christmas,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she said and tore off the wrapping. It was a box set of Russian nesting dolls. 

“I know how much you like collecting items like this.” 

“Thank you, Merric! They’re beautiful.” 

She passed her gift to Faleron, who got a wood-burning kit.  Next was Neal, who got a set of Historical books about his hometown. Cleon got a calligraphy pen set, and then it all came back to Owen, who received a set of boxing gloves. They all said their thanks for their gifts, and before they knew it, the night was over.


End file.
